Home sick
by gwen24
Summary: just a little oneshot, semi sequel to Heart U and Happy anniversary, but you don't need to read them to understand what's going on. just some DL fluff, you have been warned ;


**a/n : as promised semisequel to hapyy anniversary, it stands alone and it's just a oneshot with no purpose other than fluff. but i hope you like it anyways.**

Home sick

"Honey, I'm home," Danny sang coming through the door.

All he could hear from the apartment was the sound of someone coughing. Danny made his way to the living room after dropping his keys into the bowl and hanging his coat. the sight before him broke his heart a little. Lindsay was curled up in a blanket, tissues were littering the coffee table and the couch. Her nose was red and her eyes were puffy. She had been like that for three days and was extremely tired because coughing would wake her -and him too- up at night.

"Hey baby, do you feel any better?" he asked her worry and concern transpiring in his voice. He kissed the top of her head and she looked back at him.

"Nooo," she whined. Danny put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature and she still felt a bit hot, less than three days ago but still.

"I'm sorry, Montana. Do you feel like eating something?" he asked hoping she'd say yes because he was starving.

"Nooo." Damn, he was gonna starve, he thought. "But you must be hungry, go make yourself something to eat."

"I'll be right back. Do you need something?"

"No, I'm alright, thanks." Her voice was soft an tired.

Danny went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find that there was very little in it. He really needed to go shopping. Fortunately, the next day was his day off. He made himself a sandwich with some bologna he found and prepared a cup of tea for Lindsay.

When he came back to the living room, he found Lindsay asleep. He put his place and the cup of tea down and stared at her. She looked so peaceful right now. He decided she'd more comfortable in their bed so he carefully lifted her off the couch. She shifted a bit but didn't wake up. He slowly walked to their bedroom which was a mess. Second thing on the to-do list : clean up the apartment. Danny gently laid her on the bed and buried her under the covers. He hoped she'd be able to sleep the whole night through. He hated seeing her sick, he felt so helpless at taking her pains away. He kissed her temple delicately, then her nose and barely grazed her lips before leaving the room.

"Sweet dreams my love."

Danny went back to the living room. He was still starving but he thought the room could use a little tidying up. He grabbed a garbage bag and filled it with all the tissues. He cracked the window open a little to get some fresh air in. the room looked a bit better, so he turned on the sports channel but kept it on mute so as not to wake up Lindsay, and sat down to eat his sandwich.

An hour later, Danny was dozing off on the couch; it was only 8 pm but Danny was exhausted. It had been a tiring day, they all had extra work to do because not only Lindsay was home sick but Hawkes was on vacation, so they were down two men. He finally stood up to go to bed. He turned off the TV and put his plate in the sink -he'd clean it tomorrow. Hen he made sure everything was locked before tuning in for the night. He opened the door to the bedroom, stripped off his clothes and put on pajama pants. Lindsay was still sleeping so he was careful entering the bed. He didn't want to disturb her. She must have sensed him unconsciously because two seconds later, she turned and snuggled into him, her head resting his chest. She had always loved to cuddle but when she was sick, she was even more clingy and he didn't mind. He loved to feel her needing him.

Danny gently caressed her hair and closed his eyes. Sleep soon overtook him.

* * *

Sounds of coughing and someone shaking woke Danny up. His eyes fluttered open and landed on hi girlfriend who was trying hard not to strangle her coughs. But that only made things worth. Danny stroke Lindsay's hair and she looked at him. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." She managed to apologize in-between coughs.

"Don't worry, baby, that's alright, he said rubbing his hand soothingly on her back.

"Do you want your cough medicine?" he asked.

"I'm out of it," Lindsay replied.

"Oh baby, when did your un out?"

"This afternoon," she sheepishly answered knowing what he was gonna tell her.

"Montana, why didn't you call me? I would have gone and bought you some on the way home."

"I didn't want to bother you, "she explained in another coughing fit.

"Oh Montana, I don't mind, you know I'd go anywhere for you."

"Yeah, but the last three days you've been waiting on me hand and foot. And I've been keeping you awake and not with fun activities."

Danny chuckled and held Lindsay tighter.

"Baby, you're sick and it's my job to take care of you, you'd do the same for me anyway."

"Of course, I would." Another cough stroke her harder than before.

"My throat hurts so much." Tears were welling up in her eyes, she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Danny kissed her temple and started to get up.

"I'm gonna make some tea with honey, it should help a bit. And then I'm going out and buying you cough medicine."

"Danny, it's three in the morning, you're not going out."

"Montana, you're in pain, you need the stuff, ergo I'm going out, no need to argue."

Lindsay wanted to but she was too tired to object.

"Okay," she gave in.

A couple of minutes later Danny returned with her tea and started putting on clothes.

"I'll be right back," he said kissing her forehead.

Half an hour later, Lindsay was struggling not to fall asleep, she wanted to wait for Danny, I mean the guy's out on the streets at 3 am to buy some stupid cough medicine she could at least stay awake until he was back, she thought. Finally, she heard the door open and keys tossed on the counter.

Danny quickly made his way to the bedroom. He was expecting or hoping at least Lindsay to have fallen back to sleep but she was still awake.

"I'm back," Danny announced.

"I can see that," Lindsay teased barely smiling.

"Okay, Miss Monroe," he started to open the bottle of cough medicine an poured some into the cap. "Open wide."

She took the cap from him and swallowed the red liquid. It was bitter and really not good but she didn't really have a choice, now did she?

"Well, now back to sleep sweetheart," Danny said after putting his pajama pants on again. He slid into the covers and pulled his girlfriend right where she belonged, cuddled into his arms.

"Try to get some sleep, now Montana," he told her looking down to kiss her but he realized she was already asleep. He chuckled a bit and whispered :

"Love you Montana."

He pulled her tighter against and closed his eyes, back to dreamland at last.

* * *

The next time Danny woke up, rays of sun were lighting the room and a weight had been lifted off his chest. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and they wandered about the room searching for that weight. No luck there, so he decided to get out of bed to investigate her whereabouts. After looking in the bathroom, he heard noises in the kitchen. 

He leaned in the doorway and stared at the vision before him. Lindsay was wearing really warm and thick pajamas and had her robe on but she was still gorgeous to him. She looked less flushed than the day before. He slowly approached her from behind and embraced her pulling her back to his chest.

"Morning honey," he whispered in her ear. "You look better today, how do you feel?"

"Much better thank you. No fever, and much much less coughing, throat still hurts but it's not as bad," she explained smiling.

"Happy to hear that but I can make breakfast, you can rest." He moved to take the spatula away from her but she hit him playfully with it.

"Danny, I can make breakfast, I feel good and you've been cooking for three days," she said coughing a little.

"Okay, baby, but please don't cough on the eggs," Danny joked and Lindsay gave him a glare threatening him with the utensil.

"Haha, well, 'its done, grab some plates. Danny?

"Montana?"

"What do you wanna do today?" she asked hopeful he'd not say she needed to rest because she had been stuck at home for three days and it was driving her nuts. Danny took notice of that, plus he thought some fresh air might do her some good.

"Well, Montana, we need to go shopping. I don't know if you've noticed but our fridge is almost empty."

"You mean, I can come, you're not gonna tell me to stay home and rest?" To say she was surprise was an understatement.

"You need some fresh air and what's fresher than the market's air?" Danny said jokingly.

"yeah! I get to go out!" she cheered sounding like a three year old.

Danny laughed, took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes, but you're gonna put on so many clothes that you're gonna look 10 pounds heavier," he demanded." I don't want you getting cold."

Lindsay gaped at him, pretending to think about it. She didn't really have anything to think about, if that would take her out of the apartment, she'd put on her entire wardrobe.

"Fine, as long as I'm out of these doors."

Then they kept on eating, chatting and Danny felt really happy. He was so glad, Lindsay was better, she was back to her old self.

"Danny," she purred, bringing back from his thoughts. "Do you think we could go out for lunch after shopping?" she asked pouting and giving him the puppy eye look he couldn't resist.

"We'll see how you feel after shopping, Montana, I can't promise anything." He offered smiling.

"You're no fun," she whined.

"Montana, whining will get you nowhere, now go get ready before I change my mind," he scowled.

She stuck her tongue out at him but went to the bathroom to shower anyway.

Yep, back to her old self, Danny thought, chuckling.

**a/n told you no purpose at all. lol.**


End file.
